


Desperate [podfic]

by EosRose



Series: The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of Desperate by toestastegood<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:02:48</p><p>Merlin nearly died today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Untitled]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3851) by toestastegood. 



### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/j0awxescd6a9ywoyremudouvj6gdyiro.mp3) |  2.7 MB | 00:02:48  
---|---|---  
  
_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
